Despedida
by Andie Jacksonn
Summary: Se não tiver lido "Relíquias" não continue. SPOILERS PÓS-DH "- Sinto que vou morrer Angelina" E se Fred tivesse deixado uma carta se despedindo? Gente, escrevi essa fic pq não superei a morte do Fred e queria que pelo menos ele tivesse se despedido.


N/A.: Eu escrevi essa fic em outubro de 2009. Eu nem sonhava com a existência desse site. Há uns dias, eu encontrei o caderno em que estava essa fic, e decidi reescrevê-la. Eu havia acabado de ler o último Harry e não tinha superado a morte do Fred, e hoje eu vejo que esse sentimento não mudou. Foi muito ruim perde-lo. Bom, aí está o resultado... Desculpem qualquer erro gramatical.

* * *

><p>A guerra finalmente acabou. E espera-se que as coisas melhorem, mas ainda não nos recuperamos da perda, ainda não conseguimos aceitar que pessoas importantes nos deixaram.<p>

Cerimônias para lembrar, lamentar e agradecer as pessoas que se sacrificaram para que nós tivéssemos um futuro melhor foram realizadas. Infelizmente Fred estava entre essas pessoas. Nunca se viu a família Weasley tão abalada, e também tão unida. Harry e Hermione permaneceram com eles, ela até adiou sua viagem para a Austrália, Ron precisava dela. Mione e Harry não ousavam sair um segundo de perto de Ron, a não ser quando ele se isolava no quarto, no íntimo tinham medo de que ele fizesse uma besteira. Ás vezes tinham a mesma vontade. Queriam vingar Fred, queriam que o responsável apodrecesse na prisão, se não, coisa pior.

De longe, o que mais se abalou foi Jorge, metade dele foi embora com Fred. Ele não sorria mais, não comia, não dormia direito e preferia ficar sozinho. A cerimônia de Fred já havia sido realizada há vários dias e Jorge não apresentava melhoras. A Sra. Weasley estava muito preocupada, é claro que ela entendia, mas não podia deixar de se preocupar. Se continuasse assim, ele iria acabar sucumbindo.

De manhã, logo cedo, o céu já estava azul e sem nenhuma nuvem. Gui, que se recusava deixar a T'oca, Carlinhos, Fleur, Sr. e a Sra. Weasley já estavam acordados quando ouviram batidas na porta. Fleur se levantou, e foi atender a porta resmungando:

– _Quam serria á essa horra da manhã? Algum de vocês está esperrando alguém?_

E antes que qualquer um pudesse sequer cogitar a resposta, Jorge apareceu aos pés da escada e respondeu:

– Eu estou.

Todos se viraram para ele, seus olhos estavam inchados, os seus cabelos despenteados e Jorge parecia fraco, até doente. A Sra. Weasley foi a primeira a se refazer do choque de vê-lo, perguntando quem ele iria receber, quando um vulto conhecido chegou à cozinha ao mesmo tempo em que essa pergunta foi feita.

Carlinhos ficou abismado, parecia que estava visualizando um fantasma, e foi o primeiro a romper o silêncio que se instalou ali, fazendo a pergunta mais idiota e também a mais intrigante:

– Angelina? Angelina é você mesma? Está tão diferente...

Sutileza não era o dom de Carlinhos, e até ele não sabia mais o que dizer. Angelina estava como Jorge, fraca. Os olhos a denunciavam, já havia muitas noites que não dormia, parecia que ela estava chorando até o momento.

– Bom dia... – ela desejou aos Weasley's presentes, e o seu tom de voz mostrava que ela não presenciava um "bom-dia" há um bom tempo – Eu só queria conversar com o Jorge, é muito importante.

– O que você quer comigo? O que pode ser tão importante agora? – perguntou Jorge rudemente, alterando sua voz.

– Você não sabe? – ela respondeu calma aos gritos dele, talvez porque não tivesse força para gritar de volta – Quero falar do Fred.

Jorge empalideceu ainda mais á menção desse nome, se é que isso era possível. A Sra. Weasley deixou a cozinha com os olhos vermelhos e o sr. Weasley a seguiu. Era bom que o Harry ainda não tivesse acordado se não acharia que a culpa era toda dele.

– Podemos conversar á sós? – pediu com a voz doce de sempre – Por favor, depois eu prometo que vou embora.

Jorge queria mandá-la embora mesmo, queria gritar para que ela nunca mais voltasse. Queria lembrá-la que ele não era Fred, nunca havia sido. Que não era ele que ela amava. Mas não conseguiu, talvez pela antiga amizade deles, talvez porque ele gostasse mesmo dela.

– Tudo bem.

Ninguém da família se manifestou, cada um estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Angelina e Jorge subiram as escadas até o quarto que era uma lembrança constante de que Fred não estava mais ali. Não trocaram uma palavra sequer, não conseguiam. As lembranças começaram a voltar á mente dela. Como quando ela os visitou pela primeira vez. Quando se decepcionou ao ver que Jorge não a convidaria para o baile. Quando aceitou namorar Fred, e como eles continuaram amigos depois de terminarem, rindo por nunca haverem sido nada mais que isso. Quando Fred insinuava que ela ainda se casaria com Jorge e ele seria o padrinho. Quase teve vontade de sorrir, mas a dor sempre retornava, como um baque. Fred morto com um sorriso que lhe causava um grande vazio. A melhor família do mundo, a maior família ruiva da Inglaterra devastada pela morte de um de seus mais importantes componentes. O rosto inconsolável de Jorge, e a vontade absurda de tomar todas as dores dele apenas para que ele sorrisse para ela de novo.

Angelina se sentou na cama em frente á Jorge, não conseguia definir a expressão no rosto dele, queria ajuda-lo desesperadamente, mas não sabia como.

– Jorge, eu entendo que você está passando. E não posso admitir que você fique o resto da vida assim, mas eu não sei o...

Ele a interrompeu de repente, nervoso de uma forma que ela nunca havia visto:

– É claro que você entende, você perdeu sua irmã gêmea também não é? – gritou sarcástico, essas atitudes não combinavam com ele – O máximo que você perdeu foi seu ex- namorado! Não tente fazer esse tipo de comparação, sua dor não se compara à minha! Angelina, você não perdeu ninguém que...

Quando ele se atreveu a olhá-la nos olhos, ela o desafiava a continuar gritando. Cada palavra que ele disse a feriu muito, principalmente quando Jorge disse o nome dela daquela maneira, como se ele a enojasse. Entretanto Angelina o desafiava continuar, porque ela havia perdido o pai há alguns meses, no início do ano.

Jorge havia parado de falar justamente porque havia se lembrado da morte do pai de Angelina e como ela havia o abraçado. Ele não sabia explicar o que aconteceu quando ela passou os braços ao redor dele no dia do enterro do pai, e quando deu um beijo em seu rosto perguntando se ele estava bem (afinal, ele tinha perdido a orelha), quando era o pai dela que havia morrido.

A culpa apoderou-se de Jorge e ele apenas se sentou, perdendo até a coragem de pedir desculpas.

Alguns minutos se passaram. Angelina decidiu continuar:

– Eu também o amava muito Jorge, e eu lhe trouxe algo que ele deixou comigo, antes da guerra.

Jorge voltou a encará-la, ela estava de pé e forçava um sorriso, todavia parecia não conseguir com muito êxito. Ele se levantou também e foi envolvido pelos braços ansiavam senti-lo novamente, não pela semelhança á Fred, mas simplesmente porque ela precisava de Jorge ali, junto dela. Ela poderia mandar a carta que Fred havia deixado com ela pela coruja, entretanto queria ver Jorge, foi egoísta a esse ponto, queria ouvi-lo rir, por mais que fosse pedir muito nesses tempos difíceis.

Angelina sempre teve a sensação que a presença de Jorge curaria qualquer mal que a afligisse.

Eles se separaram, Angelina deixou a carta em cima da escrivaninha do quarto e se dirigiu á porta. Virou-se antes se sair, dizendo:

– Sei que você já ouviu muito isso durante esses últimos dias, mas, quero que saiba que Fred não iria querer que você se sentisse assim. Leia a carta ok?

Jorge pegou a tal carta, e constatou a letra de Fred no pergaminho. Começou a ler e riu, o som era rouco, mas o fez se sentir melhor, pois achou que não sorriria mais.

Desceu as escadas correndo, gritando por Angelina, talvez ela ainda não tivesse aparatado. Quando chegou a cozinha, todos o olharam, curiosos. Sua mãe lhe disse:

– Ela já foi. Querido, o que aconteceu?

– Vocês não vão acreditar, Fred nos deixou uma carta, que diz respeito a todos nós. – Jorge estava entusiasmado, mas seu tom foi substituído por um de tristeza – Ele pressentiu que fosse morrer.

Ron, Harry, Hermione e Ginny também já haviam acordado. Ginny perguntou nervosa:

– É algo bom ou ruim? Eu estou curiosa...

– Por incrível que pareça, é até engraçado. – respondeu Jorge voltando a sorrir, essa carta havia melhorado seu estado.

– Então lê logo, pelo amor de Deus. O que você está esperando? – dessa vez foi Ron pedir que Jorge continuasse.

– Ok. Ok.

"Oi Angelina"

"Eu ainda não sei porque eu decidi escrever essa carta, mas estou com um mau pressentimento, parece que algo ruim vai acontecer. Espero que você não ache que eu virei um adivinho agora, isso é trabalho da nossa ex-professora maluca. Você é minha amiga, por isso estou escrevendo pra você. Por incrível que pareça, nem o Jorge sabe, ele diria que é besteira."

"Tudo bem que eu estou me sentindo um tapado completo, como o Ron quando viu a Hermione com o Krum, eu nunca ri tanto da cara dele. Quem o mandou não convidá-la logo também. O mais incrível é que ela continua gostando dele. Vai entender."

Hermione se virou para o Ron, rindo pela primeira vez em dias, entrelaçando a sua mão á de Ron, dizendo:

– Viu? Eu não sou a única que achava que você deveria ter me convidado logo.

Ron ficou com as orelhas vermelhas, enquanto o resto dos presentes gargalhava. Jorge prendeu a atenção de todos novamente continuando:

"A verdade, Angel, é que eu acho que vou morrer. Sinto isso."

Jorge ficou mudo por um momento quase imperceptível.

"Bom, vamos ao que interessa." – escreveu Fred – "Se acontecer algo sério, mostre essa carta á minha família. Por favor. Se não acontecer, eu mesmo vou aí e destruo a prova de um momento de loucura".

"Mãe! Mãezinha, eu te amo. Não chore por mim, prefiro que a senhora brigue conosco, ao invés de chorar pelos cantos. A senhora acaba nos entristecendo também. Pai, o senhor é demais! Porque ninguém mais aguenta a gente, principalmente o Percy, ele é um chato. Á vocês dois, obrigado por tudo. Por todo esse amor, por ter me criado da melhor forma imaginada. Devo tanto a vocês."

Nesse momento a Sra. Weasley já estava chorando e sendo abraçada pelo seu marido, que tentava impedir que as lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos. Jorge continuou:

"Gui, seja muito feliz, e duvido que não vá ser afinal, você foi monitor. E a mamãe diz que é ótimo ter monitores na família. Tudo para jogar na nossa cara, minha e do Jorge, que nós não fomos. Até o Roniquinho virou monitor. Tenho certeza que é por influência da Granger, fica levando os outros para o mau caminho."

Dessa vez, foi Hermione que interrompeu indignada:

– Levando para o "mau caminho"? E desde quando estudar é um mau caminho?

– Bom, depende do ponto de vista, Hermione. – respondeu Harry, implicante.

Ela simplesmente ignorou-o, pedindo:

– Jorge continue, por favor.

Ele prosseguiu.

"Eu já mencionei que sua esposa é linda, Gui? Ela combina comigo não acha? Mas se ela gosta de você, eu não posso fazer nada."

"Carlinhos, você é outro ex-monitor certinho demais para o meu gosto. Você não acha que uma namorada é uma companhia melhor que um dragão? Não precisa responder, tenho medo da sua resposta. Se cuida, tá?"

"Percy, com eu já devo ter mencionado, você é um chato, mas tenho certeza que você vai deixar de ser um renegador de família e vai tomar jeito. Desculpe-se com o papai, ok? Ainda bem que você existe, se não com quem eu iria implicar? Além disso, você sabe que é meu monitor preferido, não sabe?"

"Ron, você é o cara mais estranho que eu conheço. Olha de quem você foi virar amigo: Harry Potter. Parece que quer que a gente se meta em confusão, se bem que aquele episódio do carro foi clássico e o Harry é legal. E outra: Você vira amigo da gata da Mione e começar a namorar a grudenta da Lilá. Com aqueles presentes ridículos dela. Eu, e o Jorge rimos até nos acabarmos. Poupe-me. E se você não der um jeito de ficar logo com a Mione, eu volto aí e puxo seu pé. Fica avisado. Ron, você me surpreendeu, mudou e cresceu muito. Tenho muito orgulho de você e do que você se tornou."

"Hermione, eu só queria frisar: Você é uma sabe-tudo. Entretanto, sem você, o Ron e o Harry já teriam 'batido as botas' há muito tempo. Garota, você é um gênio. Só uma perguntinha: Como você foi se apaixonar pelo Ron? Nada contra, mas tem certeza que não tomou nem um suco suspeito não?"

Assim que Jorge terminou de ler isso, todos olharam para Hermione.

– O quê? – perguntou ela – Gente, é claro que eu não tomei nenhuma poção, fala sério.

Para confirmar, ela deu um beijo no canto de boca de Ron, enquanto de carrancudo, ele passava para bobo.

Jorge riu e continuou:

"Harry, Harry. Cara, você se mete em mais confusões que eu e o Jorge juntos. Você só pode ter um dom. Não tem outra explicação. E eu permito, ok? Eu deixo você namorar a minha maninha."

"Já sei o que você vai dizer Ginny. Que não precisa da permissão de ninguém para nada. É isso mesmo! É uma ótima jogadora e uma irmã brilhante, tenho que admitir. Puxou a mim, é claro."

"Angel, eu vi você e Jorge. No dia do enterro do seu pai, eu achei que você ia pular em cima dele. Admite que você é apaixonada por ele, que eu sei. É uma pena que eu não vou poder ser seu padrinho. E você pode me fazer um favor? Ajude o Jorge, ele vai precisar ser forte e vai precisar de você agora mais do que nunca. Eu te adoro."

"Jorge, não sei o que lhe dizer, ou melhor, escrever. Acho que você sabe, você foi o companheiro de todas as horas. Melhor impossível. Seja forte, por mim, pela nossa família doida, pela Angelina, eu sei que você a ama. Está tão na cara. Eu sempre soube que vocês iam acabar se casando. Seja forte, principalmente por você. Sei que estou pedindo muito, mas você precisa e eu acredito em você. Pelo menos, agora você vai ser o irmão mais bonito."

"Fred Weasley"

"Ps.: Amo vocês. Muito."

Quando Jorge terminou de ler, sua mãe estava chorando de novo, mas dessa vez sorria. Percy estava resmungando algo como: "ele me xinga na carta e até depois de morto. Ninguém merece." Fazendo Gui e Fleur rirem.

É incrível como a risada alivia tensão de um ambiente. Parece que finalmente as coisas vão melhorar. Jorge foi par seu quarto, creio que nem perceberam que ele havia saído. Essa carta trazia tantas boas lembranças. Jorge seria forte, ele decidiu ser depois que leu o que Fred havia deixado. Angelina gostava dele. E o Fred sempre soube. Ele não prestava. Jorge teria tempo de conversar com ela depois. Precisava se concentrar nos planos para o futuro, na loja, em ajudar sua família a superar. Uma parte dele foi embora com Fred, sempre teve certeza disso. Mas agora ele sabia que uma parte de Fred havia ficado. Uma parte bem grande, por sinal. E isso fez com que Jorge se sentisse melhor.

A dor não tinha ido embora, mas agora Jorge tinha vontade de continuar vivendo. E quem sabe, daqui a alguns anos, as lágrimas que ele derramar será de saudades apenas.

* * *

><p>NA.: Gostaram? Se não tiver gostado e mesmo assim quiserem deixar reviews... beijos Andie


End file.
